An Arrow In The Snow
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: Jack Frost meets Merida, who seems like a strange girl. Time passes, and they become great friends.


Merida rode slowly through the woods on her horse Angus, her ever-present bow slung over her shoulder. This time she didn't shoot at her targets like normal, she just rode past them, deep in thought. "Angus, why do things have to be so difficult?" She groaned, laying her face in the horse's mane. Her mother was getting more and more difficult by the day, and every day Merida would storm off. Suddenly, Angus pricked his ears up and snorted in the direction of the dark woods. "Angus? What's wrong?" She asked softly, straining her eyes to see.

Jack Frost had been causing winter around the world, but for some reason he never had been to this place before. The trees everywhere, the beautiful mountains and cliffs, it was all so incredible. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to ruin it by frosting it all up, but in the end it was in his nature. Using his staff, he touched the bark of several trees nearby him as he walked through the woods, forming a path of ice. Of course he was invisible to everyone who didn't believe- which had turned out to be everybody- so he hardly looked up when he heard the sounds of people. But one noise caught his attention, making him stop frosting and look up. The boy stepped forward out of the shadows of the forest, staring at a girl.

Merida urged Angus forward, unslinging an arrow from her quiver and fitting it into the bowstring. Something wasn't right here. It was getting colder. She cautiously slid off of her horse's tall back, her senses alert and going crazy. Suddenly she heard a noise, seeing a boy emerge from the trees. "Who- who are you?" She asked, keeping her bow raised. He certainly didn't look Scottish. He didn't look like he belonged here at all.

Jack Frost stiffened in shock when the strange girl aimed her weapon at him, also raising his staff in self defense. After glancing over his shoulder several times, he turned back to face the fiery haired girl. "Who, me?" Could it be possible that someone could actually see him?

"Yes, you!" Merida laughed at the boy. "Who else would I be talking to, silly boy?" She finally decided he wasn't a threat and lowered her bow. "I'm Merida." All princess lessons- courtesy of her mum- forgotten, she stepped forward and held her hand out for him to shake.

Jack Frost was speechless as the girl- Merida- held her hand out to him. He let out a laugh of excitement as the words sank in. "You can see me! You can actually see me!"

Merida frowned and let her hand droop, returning to her bowstring cautiously. "Yes… I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?" She slowly walked in a circle around the boy, studying him. "Why do you have a staff?" Curiosity got the best of her, and she reached a hand out to touch the strange stick that he held in his hand.

Jack Frost couldn't keep a grin off of his face as he watched the girl. When she almost touched his stick, however, he stepped back a few steps in confusion. "It's how I use my powers."

Merida paused, a smirk evident on her face as she slung her bow across her back, crossing her arms. "Magic, huh? Well why don't you prove it?" She let out a laugh, then noticed how he was staring at her like she was crazy.

Jack Frost watched her for a few more seconds before laughing. He wasn't used to having a normal conversation… or any conversation at all. "I just can't believe that you can see me." He paused, then gestured to his staff. "Watch closely." He raised his magical stick up to the nearest tree, immediately frosting the bark.

Merida lost her composure, stumbling back a few steps into Angus, surprisingly not falling over completely. "You… Wow…" She breathed, looking at the now frozen tree. "I had thought you were joking…" She turned her gaze back to him and grinned. "You didn't tell me your name yet."

Jack Frost paused, watching her expression with amusement. "Hello. I'm Jack Frost." He introduced himself with a bow.

"Jack Frost?" Merida said, her voice peaking with interest. "I've heard of you before. My mum used to tell me stories of a boy who made winter come!" She frowned, poking his shoulder with her finger before jumping back. "You are real…" She whispered, staring at him.

Jack Frost smiled as she further proved of his existence. "Well of course I'm real!" He said with a laugh. "Winter doesn't just appear by itself!"

Merida reached out to poke his shoulder again, just to be sure that she wasn't hallucinating. "Wow…" She said again. "So… Where do you live?" She was pretty curious to learn more about this boy legend.

Jack Frost shrugged, looking around them at the green forest. "Not anyplace really. I just usually go wherever I need to be." He watched her double check to make sure she wasn't crazy and chuckled in amusement. "You know, you people sure are interesting."

Merida protested. "I'm not that interesting." Angus came up behind her, nudging her shoulder. "Now this guy." She turned and began to pet his head. "He's the interesting one. This is Angus."

Jack Frost studied the creature with curiosity, smiling. "Nah. All of you are pretty cool. At least in my opinion." He shrugged. "I guess that's what I get for having nobody notice me for three centuries."

Merida cocked her head at him. "You're that old?" She stifled a laugh, blushing at her error. "Sorry…"

Jack Frost waved a hand at her, not offended at all. "The moon chose this job for me, so I must honor that. Never have I been called old, though." He cackled with laughter. "That's pretty funny, but I guess it's true."

Merida opened her mouth to reply. "The moon?" She quickly cut herself off, shaking her head. "You know what? I'm just going to stop asking questions and go with it."

Jack Frost nodded. "It's better that way. Even I'm confused." He smirked, then looked around. It was getting dark out. Since it was his first night in this new land, he wasn't sure what to expect. "You should get to safety." He could feel the air getting eerie.

Merida nodded in agreement, quickly turning to put her foot into the stirrup before hauling herself onto Angus' back. She gathered the reins, looking down at the white haired boy. "I suggest you come with me. At least for tonight."

Jack Frost moved his staff from hand to hand, nervously glancing at the creepy forests around them. "Lead the way. I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure?" Merida eyed the boy. What was he doing? But then she shrugged, deciding that the boy could take care of himself. "Keep up. Follow me." And she was off.

Jack Frost used his power of wind to float alongside Merida and Angus. She seemed determined to get home, and he couldn't blame her. The forest was creepy at night.

Merida surged Angus along, glancing to her right to see Jack. She smiled slightly, then her attention was drawn to behind him. What had she just seen? A shadow? A wolf? "Jack…" She said, her voice wavering a bit as she was positive that there were wolves.

Jack Frost saw bushes rustling behind him and stiffened, glancing at Merida. Had she seen that too? He wondered if her family knew where she was. Certainly they did, but he hoped she would get home safely to her parents wouldn't go crazy with worry. Then he heard trotting, and he could tell that it wasn't Angus. They weren't alone anymore. Wolves were here.

Merida made a decision. She was going to have to do something risky. Time to get dangerous. Angus wouldn't be able to run for much longer. He didn't have that much stamina. By now she could have rode this trail in her sleep- she had it that memorized. She knew that there was a low hanging branch up ahead, and that would be her only chance. She stood up in the saddle, trusting Angus not to stop suddenly.

Jack Frost watched the girl and frowned, reaching his arms out to catch her if she accidently fell. What was she doing? "This isn't safe…" He said nervously, trying not to startle her.

"Shut up Frost." Merida breathed, keeping her eyes on the branch just a few feet ahead now. She flicked her gaze downwards for a split second, seeing the three wolves eagerly chasing after her. It was now or never. She took the leap. Time seemed to stop. Her fingers reached the edge as she was left hanging. Angus surged along without her, racing towards the castle. But the wolves stayed put. "Jack, help please?" She panted as she tried to heave herself onto the tree branch.

Jack Frost swooped up onto the branch, helping Merida to her feet gently. "That was brilliant." He chuckled, relieved that she was safe and not at the hands of the wolves. "I never would have thought of that."

Merida frowned, looking down at the wolves clawing at the base of the tree she'd found herself stuck in. "That was easy. Almost too easy."

Jack Frost glanced at the black wolves, ready to attack the first moment they got. "Merida? What do we do now?" He paused. "Your parents must be worried."

Merida shrugged. "They won't care that much." She took the time to slip an arrow from her quiver and attach it to her bowstring, leveling it at the wolves below. "Say goodbye."

Jack Frost watched Merida with slight fear. Surely she wouldn't? Granted, he would throw snowballs at them- repeatedly- but he wouldn't kill them. "Hey… You don't have to do that…"

Merida lowered her bow with a sigh. She really didn't want to kill the wolves anyway. "So… What do we do? It's getting colder, and we're stuck out here until they decide to leave."

Jack Frost frowned, thinking. He began to smirk, an idea forming in his head. "As long as you don't let go, I can get us there." He extended his hand for Merida to take.

Merida raised an eyebrow at the snow boy. "What are you going to do?" Then, it dawned on her, and she shook her head. "Oh, no. No. No. No. I don't fly."

Jack Frost chuckled. "Come on. It's like riding a horse. Wind blowing in your face as you soar." He paused, hand still extended. "Trust me. I won't let you fall."

Merida hesitated before sighing. What other choice did she have? "I swear if you drop me…" She didn't yet grab a hold of him.

Jack Frost grinned. "Don't you trust me?"

Merida took his hand, noticing how crazy cold it was. "I just met you. Of course I'm not going to trust you."

Jack Frost chuckled to himself, looking around him to make sure that he had an open area above him. He let the wind pick him up, and he pulled Merida closer to him to make sure she felt safe. "Don't look down." He advised.

Merida squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't drop me, Frost," she warned, feeling herself dangling in midair.

Jack Frost chuckled in amusement, seeing her force herself to trust him. "Just hold on. We'll get you there before you can say winter." He began to fly high above the trees.

Merida simply nodded, feeling the crisp winter air beating against her body. "There!" She finally shouted, pointing below them to the unmissable castle. "If you don't mind, cam you take me to the stables? I need to check on Angus." There was no doubt that he had made it safely back home.

Jack Frost flew quickly, enjoying the rush. The boy landed close to the edge of the forest, knowing that outsiders wouldn't be expecting to see someone flying. Of course, they would only see Merida, but that would make it worse. "Here we are."

Merida nodded, stumbling against him as she struggled to regain her balance. She then turned and ran to the stables to see if her only horse was safe. She was relieved to see him happily munching on some hay. She sighed. "I guess thanks for getting me home in one piece."

Jack Frost bowed with a smirk, his staff brushing the ground and frosting it carelessly as he followed Merida to the stables. He stood in the entryway. "I told you that I would, didn't I?"

Merida mimicked his smirk, standing there on her tiptoes to pet her horse. "Well, thanks anyway." She pulled a wool blanket off of the wall, wrapping it around herself. "You'd best get some sleep."

Jack Frost watched Merida curl up in a pile of hay and get ready to sleep. He cocked his head. "Are you sure you don't want to go inside? It's cold out here." Not that he was cold. He didn't get cold.

Merida shrugged weakly, exhausted. "It's fine." She mumbled sleepily as her eyes drooped shut. She yawned once more before curling up tighter. "Good night, Jack... " And she was gone.

Jack Frost chuckled, deciding that he indeed should get some rest. Even though he was immortal and a ghost, apparently he still got tired. Of course, being a ghost, he settled himself in the corner opposite from Merida, leaning his staff against the wall where he could easily grab it if he needed to. "Good night, Merida…" He yawned, quickly tiring and he too was gone.


End file.
